Missing But Here
by MeraMera39
Summary: Luxord had always loved Namine, but he could never tell her in person. But can the blonde nobody tell him with paper? Luxord & Namine Fluffy One-Shot


Why was it that I was so drawn to her? Why do I find myself compelled to be near her when I can? Why do I enjoy watching her as she draw scenes from Sora's memories? I watch as she uses the color pencils to sketch out Sora's life. Sora with Riku and Kairi at the beach. Sora meeting Donald and Goofy for the first time. Sora reuniting with Kairi. She never minds that I watch her draw the images she pleases, perhaps she enjoys my company. Only Axel and I ever come and visit her for the fun of it. She always gives me a shy smile whenever I enter the room, then goes back to her sketchpad to work on her drawings. Her smile was so warm and melted me. Why did I feel such strong emotions for her?  
>One day, I walked into her room, she looked up at me, blushed, and went back to her current drawing. This was peculiar. She has never done such a thing before. I walked over to the chair next to her and sat down, curious to see what the blonde female would draw today. With a casual voice, I asked her what she was drawing today. She lowered her gaze and replied in a small voice, "Oh...um...nothing...". She went back to her drawing, and left me wondering what she may be doing. It was quite different from normal, since she usually would tell me what she's drawing when I ask. So what was so special about this drawing? I nudged my chair closer to her, trying to get a better look at what she was drawing. She scooted her chair further away from me, "It's not done yet..." Odd, but okay then. I guess she'll show me later. A couple of minutes later, I started to doze off. I'm sure I'll get yelled at for sleeping while watching Namine, but I'm sure she wouldn't do anything bad. She never does really, so I wonder why does Xemnas have us watch her 247. So, I fell asleep on the chair next to her. I could faintly hear the scratching noise of the color pencil on the paper. I began to dream about Namine and I. I dreamt that we were at a beach. She was wearing a simple white sundress with a plain straw hat shielding her golden blonde hair from the harmful UV waves. We were walking across the sand, into the surf, she bent over and picked up a seashell. She glanced at me, and smiled. The momento was beautiful, but nothing could compare to her. She was stunning without effort. Words could not describe how beautiful she was. It puzzles me that she was the nobody, and Kairi was the somebody. I woke up from the slumber when I felt a tug at my cloak. I looked over to my side to see Namine standing there. She was clutching her sketchpad tightly to her body, and a light shade of pink flushed upon her face. I asked her if something was wrong, and she replied, "I'm done... with my drawing..." she seemed nervous, so I offered her kind smile. She began to relaxed a bit, as it always did whenever I smiled at her. In a polite voice, I asked, "May I see it?" Her eyes widen as I spoke each word. Still ever peculiar, she replied in a timid voice, "Sure..." She handed her sketchpad to me, and I began to flip through it to get to her most recent drawing. I saw detailed sketches of things Namine had observed over her time with the organization. pictures of various members, yet for some odd reason, I was absent in all of the photos. She drew pictures of Demyx, Axel, Xeren. Everyone, but me. This bother me quite a bit. Of all of the members, I was probably the closest to her. I actually cared for her.  
>I finally came to the page that contained her latest masterpiece. There, on paper, was a very detailed drawing of me. In place of my cloak, I wore clothes similar to a japanese school uniform. That was a bit peculiar, but not as much as what was also drawn. I was holding a girl that was also wearing a japanese school uniform. She had delicate pale skin, that was nearly as white as snow. She had vibrant blonde hair that brought out the deep blue in her eyes. I turned to Namine, and asked, "Is that...?" She nodded quickly at me, and looked down. Then, as quick as a fish glupping down pellets, she rushed forward and our lips made contact. It was so fast and sudden, but at the same time, so magical and ethereal. It lasted for about 15 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. When she broke away, her face was flushed with a deep shade of red. She glance into my eyes. For a split second, we had a silent conversation. An understanding. She leaned in slowly, her lips trembling. Not wanting her to do all the work, I leaned over to meet her lips halfway. This kiss lasted much longer than the first, though it was just as magically. I pulled away first, and said to her in a soft voice, "I love you Namine..." She seemed dazed by this, but a warm smile spread onto her face. Then, she leaned forward, and whispered into my ear in a delicate voice, "And I do as well..." <div> 


End file.
